Question: $h(n) = -7n+g(n)$ $g(t) = 6t$ $ h(g(-3)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(-3)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(-3) = (6)(-3)$ $g(-3) = -18$ Now we know that $g(-3) = -18$ . Let's solve for $h(g(-3))$ , which is $h(-18)$ $h(-18) = (-7)(-18)+g(-18)$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $g(-18)$ $g(-18) = (6)(-18)$ $g(-18) = -108$ That means $h(-18) = (-7)(-18)-108$ $h(-18) = 18$